


Good Mornings

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean's a not-so-secret sap.





	Good Mornings

Now that he’s fully human, Castiel has a love/hate relationship with mornings. He’s never going to _enjoy_ having to wake up and drag himself out of their cozy bed, but he’s definitely a fan of the many ways that Dean has found to help him wake up with a smile. Some recent favorites:

  * Coffee and pancakes in bed
  * Enthusiastic surprise blowjobs
  * Ridiculous naked dance shows
  * Bouquets of wildflowers picked from just outside the Bunker, still damp with the morning’s dew



**Author's Note:**

> This is from [pulchhritude](http://pulchhritude.tumblr.com/post/127412694416/hottest-guys-x).


End file.
